Sometime Around Midnight
by postogirl
Summary: Just a one shot songfic about Rei and Jadeite set to the brilliant song by the Airborne Toxic Event called "Sometime Around Midnight."


So this is just a one-shot songfic about Rei and Jadeite…though I suppose it could really be about any of the Senshi/Shitennou couples if I changed a few words around. Anyway, the idea got stuck in my head after hearing the AMAZING song "Sometime Around Midnight" by an awesome band called The Airborne Toxic Event, who I actually just saw in concert. Enjoy. Comment/suggestions/critiques are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Sailor Moon or the wonderful song "Sometime Around Midnight."

**Sometime Around Midnight**

_And it starts sometime around midnight._

The clock ticks closer to the forbidden hour as I head out for a drink with some company.

_Or at least that's when you lose yourself for a minute or two._

I can't stop thinking of her though. This was our time, our place. The fire in her would always come alive at this time.

_As you stand under the bar lights, _

I'm not even paying attention anymore as the company around me files in. I stand there waiting, thinking, lost inside my emotions.

_And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while._

My ears prick up as I hear the low strands of an unsigned band singing a song that temporarily blocks these emotions out of my head. I walk inside…

_And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile._

…only to find her standing their, long black raven hair shining, a sad smile on her face reminiscent of the sad strain of notes coming out in barely a whisper from the piano.

_And that white dress she's wearing…you haven't seen her for a while._

I would recognize that ivory skin anywhere. She stands so proud, yet sad in my favorite little white dress I got her oh-so long ago. It was a hello and a farewell curse.

_But you know that she's watching._

I turn away quickly, hoping my emotions are as inconspicuous as my hair in the sea of blondes. I know that's not possible. Not with her. She can always sense my presence.

_She's laughing, she's turning, she's holding her tonic like a crux._

But she's better at hiding it than I am. I know what's going through her thick head as she twirls her hair in what most people think is flirtatious and seductive. I know exactly what's going on in her head, even though she'll never admit it, never spare anymore emotion for me.

_The room suddenly spinning,_

These memories blind me. Everything stands right in front of me in a swirling haze of insignificance. Perhaps it's just the alcohol.

_She walks up and asks how you've been._

Suddenly, everything is clear. And I see her…walking slowly towards me, neither smiling nor frowning. What I would give to see her genuine happiness again.

_So you can smell her perfume,_

As she approaches, I inhale the sweet scent of her body, her hair, her everything. And I can't help it.

_You can see her lying naked in your arms._

The only thing I can picture is the two of us lying in a sea of roses after we made love for the first time.

_And so there's a change in your emotions._

And I can see the same things are going through her mind. I feel bad for putting her through this, for coming here. My lips curve upwards in a simple, polite, slightly sad smile.

_And all these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind._

As she walks away, the swaying of her hips reminds me of all the times I used to chase her down the beach side. The room starts to swim again as I let my past emotions completely take over my mind.

_Of the curl of your bodies like two perfect circles entwined._

Neither of us was dominant in our normal lives. In the bedroom, things changed. She always let me dominate. And it was prefect for my strong-willed raven beauty.

_And you feel hopeless and homeless, lost in the haze of the wine._

I try to blot these images from my mind. But I simply can't. I throw back half a glass of wine and hope it goes away.

_The she leaves with someone you don't know._

The room slowly comes back into focus as I see her slip on her blood red coat. He doesn't even help her put it on, I notice. My fists are already starting to clench as she tries to walk out without anyone else noticing her.

_But she made sure you saw her._

But she stopped right at the door. At first I thought she was looking for her purse.

_She looks right at you and bolts._

But suddenly her violet eyes turn on to me and I see everything in her eyes. Fear, sadness, betrayal…regret. The she spins on her heel and disappears.

_As she walks out the door, your blood boiling, your stomach in growths._

He follows swiftly after her, trying to control the precious gem I once had. My hands start to shake. He's not good enough for her. No one is.

_And when your friends say, "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost!"_

My behavior isn't inconspicuous anymore. Worried glances follow me, but I don't care. I have to get out of this place.

_Then you walk under the street lights._

The stars aren't even shining on this night. Artificial lights guide my way like individual spotlights on my artificial life.

_And you're too drunk to notice that everyone is staring at you._

The alcohol starts to kick in and I being to stumble towards nowhere. I ignore anyone annoying enough to stare at my pathetic state.

_You just don't care what you look like._

It doesn't matter how I look, stumbling down the street. All that matters is her. It was always about her.

_The world is falling around you._

I don't even know where he took her. The lights begin to fade and I sit on the curb with my head in my hands. My life means nothing to me.

_You just have to see her._

I need to find her. Just one more time. I need to know, I need to make sure I'm not just imagining that she remembers our fiery passion from not so long ago.

_You just have to see her._

I know she'll deny it. That we never happened. But I have to try.

_You just have to see her._

I stagger to my feet and wobble around hopelessly until I hear the sound of a car and see the two headlights coming towards me.

_You just have to see her._

The clock strikes midnight as my head hits the ground. A brief flash of two specs of violet above me.

_You just have to see her…you know that she'll break you in two._

And that's all I know.

_____

Fin.


End file.
